It is known to use wind wheels to perform mechanical functions and to generate electricity. An early wind wheel electrical generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,233,232, issued Jul. 10, 1917, to A. H. Heyroth. The Heyroth wind wheel comprises a large diameter rotor ring carrying permanent magnets and a center axle which supports the rotor ring by means of radial spokes. Rotation of the rotor ring causes the permanent magnets mounted thereon to move past stationary magnetic cores and the changes of flux value through the cores result in the generation of electrical voltages in windings carried by the cores.
A similar but more recent device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,123, issued May 16, 2000, to Nils Gislason.
Still another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,655 issued Dec. 16, 2003, to Charles S. Vann. The Vann wheel comprises a large number of short radial blades fixed between two large-diameter, concentric metal rings. The outer ring is supported for rotation on three outside rollers and the ring can be magnetized so as to form part of a voltage generator or a motor.